corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumi Shinozaki/Gallery
See also: Ayumi Shinozaki '' Gallery ''CORPSE-PARTY AyumiPCEmotions.png|Ayumi's character emotion chart Ayumi'sPC sprite.gif|Ayumi's sprite ''Corpse Party -Rebuilt-'' Tumblr mcyccoPjBO1rdu9woo1 1280.png|Ayumi's full profile AyumiRebuildEC.png|Ayumi's character emotion chart ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' Cover 4.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party BloodCovered 4 cover Cover 5.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party BloodCovered 4 (Another Jacket Version) cover Cover 6.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party BloodCovered 5 cover ''Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) AyumiFull.png|Ayumi's full profile AyumiNew.png|Ayumi's character emotion chart Ayumi's Sprites.png|Ayumi's sprite EGU2ajhwMTI= o corpse-party-blood-covered-psp-opening.jpg|Ayumi in the trailer Characters.png|Ayumi in the group photo Ayumi's Darkening(2).gif|Ayumi is okay Ayumi-Yoshiki.png|Ayumi isn't ok Wild Grin.jpg|Ayumi possesed Ayumi BC1.PNG|Ayumi possesed Ayumi cutted.jpg|Ayumi sliced in half in Wrong END 2 ★3 Ayumi's death part 1.png|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi's death part 2.png|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi-Yuki.jpg|Ayumi seeing Yuki's memories Blood Pool.jpg|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 3 ★4 ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) Blood Covered Vol 2.jpg|Ayumi and Naomi on BloodCovered 2 cover Blood Covered Vol 3.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on BloodCovered 3 cover Blood Covered Vol 6.jpg|Ayumi and Mayu on BloodCovered 6 cover Blood Covered Vol 8.jpg|Ayumi and Naho on BloodCovered 8 cover Blood Covered Vol 9.jpg|Ayumi and Satoshi on BloodCovered 9 cover Blood Covered Vol 2 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Yui and Yoshiki on BloodCovered 2 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 6 Alt.jpg|Ayumi and children spirits on BloodCovered 6 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 8 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Kou and Naho on BloodCovered 8 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 9 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Yoshie and Shougo on BloodCovered 9 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 10 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi and Sachiko on BloodCovered 10 alternative cover ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Screenshot 0043.jpeg|Ayumi possesed Screenshot 0045.jpeg|Ayumi resting Hinoe and Ayumi.PNG|Hinoe and Ayumi talking Ayumi and Naomi BD3.PNG|Ayumi and Naomi talking Ayumi and Naomi BD4.PNG|Ayumi and Naomi going with the old man Ayumi and Naomi BD5.PNG Ayumi and Naomi BD2.PNG|Ayumi getting hurt by the Book of Shadows Ayumi and Naomi BD.PNG AyumiBD.PNG AyumiBD2.PNG Hinoe and Ayumi BD100.PNG|Hinoe hugging hurt Ayumi Hinoe and Ayumi2.PNG|Ayumi witnessing her sister's death Screenshot_0015.jpeg|Ayumi with her classmates at the festival ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' (Manga) LiFRzgoiTyY.jpg|Ayumi appears on Book of Shadows volume 2 cover ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U'' TY0DGibIiZ4.jpg|Ayumi looking at Yoshiki 6cAbsC04IZQ.jpg|Ayumi with the others in the pool 71tR4eE6FhA.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki as their CORPSE-PARTY characters AdIpNXyn0Fk.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki talking Swimsuits FTW.jpg|Ayumi in a swimsuit with others Tumblr mvjxsjG3Q91sut7zeo1 500-2-.jpg|Ayumi with the others trying to win Satoshi's heart REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-42-31-93.jpg|Azusa hugging Ayumi ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage'' AyumiMissingFootage.png|Ayumi at a convenience store AyumiAndYoshiki.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki talking AyumiClassmate.png|Ayumi talking with another classmate ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-001.jpg|Ayumi on the cover Tortured Souls characters.png|Ayumi's full profile along with others Ayumi TS1.PNG|Ayumi telling the story Ayumi TS2.PNG|Ayumi with others in the classroom Ayumi TS3.PNG|Ayumi surprised Seiko and Naomi TS 3.PNG|Ayumi looking at the door Ayumi TS4.PNG|Ayumi happy Ayumi TS5.PNG|Ayumi telling about the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Ayumi before doing the charm Ayumi TS6.PNG|Ayumi right before doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-024.jpg|Ayumi lying on the ground Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-015.jpg|Ayumi scared Ayumi TS 100.PNG|Ayumi panicking ScissorStab.gif|Ayumi seeing Yuki's memories ''Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient'' GASP.png|Ayumi with an unknown man Ayumi DP1.PNG|older Ayumi looks possesed Category:Gallery